Running Away
by TvObsessed09
Summary: One-Shot, Song-Fic. Enough is enough. Ryan Wolfe is through being a punching bag for the Crime Lab. Disclaimer: Don't own the song or CSI: Miami


Running Away

Lyrics by Midnight Hour  
Story by Obsessed

_Don't lie and say that it's OK.  
It's alright if there's nothing more to say._

Ryan Wolfe walked those halls, his mind busy. He watched as people leaned into whisper subtly or some blatantly spoke, not really caring if he heard or not. Nobody liked him, nobody tried to get to know him.

Yeah, some tried to act like they did but he knew better. He was nothing but a replacement. He was just there to fill Tim Speedle's place after he'd died.

At first he assured himself that everything would be fine. Once they got to know him they'd like him. The truth was, they never gave him the time of day he deserved. When he was shot in the eye Delko had saved him but that was out of guilt knowing it should have been his ass being saved instead of Ryan's. After a couple weeks of Delko being descent he'd turned back into his old asshole self.

Then there was Calleigh. She was descent enough to him. They were in work friends for the most part. Yet, when he ever needed her she'd dump him on the side of the road and leave him there bleeding. She was a friend of convenience – she was his friend only when it was convenient for her.

Horatio – Horatio was an ass all the way around. Ryan was the one Horatio would use if he needed to get someone dirty without having to worry about ruining their career. Hell, he refused to call him by his first name. No, that would mean he saw him as anything other than a tool to be used – like a piece of lab equipment.

No, no one under stood him and he finally got that.

_So I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away.  
_

With that Ryan walked into Horatio's empty office. He sat down his resignation letter with his gun and badge. He'd had enough abuse for one life time. He was tired of being someone's punching bag.

He'd grown up being someone's punching bag – he was through with doing that now. He needed to find himself again. He needed to finally be him once more. That was something he'd forgotten how to be.

_Don't tell me I'm the one to blame.  
It's too late for you to make me stay.  
No, I won't stay._

As he headed for the doors Natalia ran up to him. Like always she was full of the same energy he'd had when he started. Then again, he'd been a kid back then. He'd been twenty-three when he joined the crime lab.

"Hey, aren't you heading out to the crime scene," she asked and he didn't respond to her question but he turned to her.

"Tell Horatio my Resignation letter is on his desk with my gun and badge. Everything should be in order. Tell him I'm not coming back. He should find someone to replace me." Ryan's voice was monotone. He was blank. His face was hollow and unemotional.

"What, why?" she asked, her shock written all over her face. He turned to walk away but she grabbed his forearm stopping him. "Ryan Wolfe, you tell me why this instant."

"Just let me go," he stated, knowing she couldn't but wanting her to all the same.

"No, not until you give me an excuse – the truth," she stated and he shook his head.

"I'm tired of being Tim Speedle's screw up replacement that everyone can dump the messy jobs on as if they don't matter," he stated, his voice showing how much everything hurt. "I'm tired of being the person gossiped about around here when there are two people breaking the fraternization policy and are getting away with it."

"Ryan," she began but he pulled his arm from her hands.

"No, nothing you can say will make me stay. It's too late for that. I'm leaving," he stated.

_So I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away.  
_

Then Ryan turned around and walked out those doors not noticing how quiet the building had just gotten. He walked out of the office and felt himself slide into his vehicle. The drive home was lonely.

As he entered his house he found himself alone and he looked at his sterile surroundings. That was how his life had been while there. He found himself missing home, missing his family, missing the companionship he'd had as a kid.

_And faster than you can follow me from this lonely place.  
And farther than you can find me, I'm leaving  
Yeah I'm leaving today._

Before Ryan knew what he was doing he'd grabbed a bag. He was packing all of his clothing away very neatly. Then he packed his other necessities like toothbrush, toothpaste, his OCD medication, hair brush, everything else along those lines.

Then he carries them out to his vehicle. He's not sure where he'll go or what he'll do. He doesn't have a job, he doesn't have any friends, he'd screwed everything up. Yet, he'll find a way. He always managed to survive, even when his life fell a part. He always managed in the past… he'll do it again.

_  
And I, I'll never let you find me.  
I'm leaving you behind with the past  
No, I won't look back.  
And I don't want to hear your reasons.  
Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay._

Within two hours he's crossing state lines, ready for a new future. He's ready to find himself again, wondering who he is away from work.

His cell phone rings and he looks at the caller ID. He sees the letter H and he knows its Horatio. He flips it open, answers it, then closes it which disconnects the call. He doesn't want to hear the man yell at him or lecture him about protocol which is very hypocritical but still.

He knows Horatio won't tell him to stay. Horatio didn't even like him. He drove well into the night. The only time he stopped was to find a motel for the night, afraid of falling asleep at the wheel.

_And try, and try to understand me  
And try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay  
I, I'm moving on from this place  
I'm leaving and I won't quit running away._

In the morning he awoke to his cell phone. Without thinking he answered it.

"Wolfe," he muttered drowsily.

"Where the hell are you and what is it I hear about you quitting?" Calleigh's voice demanded. He was instantly sitting and swearing. Truth be told, he wasn't sure where he was in the continental United States.

"I did quit," he states as he stands up. Then he changes clothing quickly.

"Why did you do that? Natalia's been deathly silent since I got back from the crime scene yesterday and no one knows why, however, everyone thinks it's because of something you said. Oh, Delko got transferred to night shift because like twenty people went running to IAB to tell them we were together and the whole team is falling apart so you better get talking, buster. Otherwise I might have to come over to your house and torture it out of you," Calleigh stated and he instantly felt guilty.

Without him there to play punching bag those two had gotten the brunt of it.

"I'm not home… I'm not sure where I am but I know I'm not in Florida anymore. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I had to get out," he states. "Please, I'm moving on with my life, I'm leaving Miami and everything that happened there. I'm finding a life. Please, just let me be in peace and don't contact me again."

That's when his phone went dead. He looked at it then packed up.

_I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away._

An hour later Ryan Wolfe drive away from that cheap Motel. He had no idea where he was going or what he'd do. But, for the first time in his life he felt free. He'd never go back to that life he'd had before.

He didn't notice his cell phone still laid on the unmade bed at the motel. He understood he was running away from his problems but that was okay with him. For once freedom was granted – even if it was only temporarily.


End file.
